Enlightening Encounter
by Unurith
Summary: The rating may be little much but better safe than sorry! Anyway this story takes place in the future when five of the six ducks travel ten years into the future and wined up on Puckworld and meet someone very familiar! I think you'll like it!
1. Default Chapter

SVX: Well, well, well here I am again with thousands of unfinished stories and starting another one ****

SVX: Well, well, well here I am again with thousands of unfinished stories and starting another one. * Sigh* I'll never learn! Anyway this is going to be a cooella story if I do say so myself.

MAX: (Dressed as Mr. Rogers) Can you say egotistical I know you can!

SVX: Shut up! Anyway I have a few little things I would like to say before we start. Now the outfit that future Nosedive is wearing was in fact inspired by Audobon's awesome drawing. The drawing is exactly how it is in the story! Well that's it I would just love to thank Audobon's awesome fashion sense! Hee anyways on to the story!

Enlightening Encounter 

"Aurgh this is so frustrating. Wildwing your brother is a nuisance," fumed Mallory as she entered the Medical bay. 

"Hey do you mind I'm injured," retorted Nosedive as he limped into the room with Duke helping to support him.

"Well you wouldn't be injured if you had thought things through instead of jumping into action like that. I'm just thankful that out of the two Flashblades Wildwing is the one with the mask and our leader," snapped Mallory in anger as she folded her arms in front of her.

"That's enough you two," barked Wildwing as he entered the room. Mallory and Nosedive continued glaring at each other as Duke set Dive on the medicom. Wildwing sighed and rubbed his temples trying to release some of the pressure. The encounter with the saurians had been less than productive; they only managed to keep the saurians from taking whatever they were there for. Even though they had somewhat succeed Nosedive had been injured when he rushed in to the warehouse. A harsh yell from Mallory brought him back to reality.

"You heard me you little brat, your irresponsible, immature, and expendable!"

"Mallory knock it off!"

"No that's fine Wing it's nice to know how she really feels, plus it proves my theory that Mallory's a heartless bitch," Nosedive bit back. Mallory growled in her throat and ran over to Dive preparing to punch when Duke stood in front of her.

"Water off a ducks back Mallory come on let's go to the kitchen," he placed a hand on her shoulder and escorted her out of the room. Wildwing turned to Nosedive his face twisted with anger.

"Nosedive your behavior today was uncalled for and reckless," started Wildwing then held up his hand as Nosedive opened his mouth to interrupt. "Don't say anything, you're not talking your way out of this one. You are benched from combat until further notice." Nosedive's mouth hung open in shock before his eyes narrowed. Tanya stood as Nosedive kicked his foot away from her that she had just finished bandaging. He stood and limped out of the room the doors closing behind him with a swish. Wildwing's shoulders sagged and he let out a tired sigh. "He is so difficult, I guess I have to remember he is still a 17 year old duck." Tanya smiled sadly while she put away the gauze and other materials.

"You probably made the right choice Wildwing, besides his ankle needs time to heel, it's only a minor sprain but he should still stay off his feet," commented Tanya as she straightened. Wildwing was about to comment when Drake 1's alarms blared through the room. All the ducks minus one gathered in the ready room as Tanya tapped away at the console. "Uh this is strange it isn't teleportation energy but it is something strange."

"Let's go check it out team," said Wildwing as he headed for the Aerowing.

"Where's the twerp," snapped Mallory, "If he causes us to miss this cause he's running late…"

"I benched him now come on let's move." The ducks ran to the Aerowing and were off in a matter of minutes.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Wildwing stared around the empty streets as Tanya used her Omni-Tool to scan the area. "Well Tanya?"

"Duh…I don't get it, it should be right here…" Suddenly a blinding light Flashed over head and Wildwing found his whole vision was nothing but white. He felt a strong wind pull him from were he stood before he felt himself tossed down with a loud thud. His vision was still gone but he tried to stand only to crouch back down after being hit by a wave of nausea. 

"Tanya? Mal? Guys are you there, respond," Wildwing's voice was hoarse and his head was still spinning. His vision began to clear and white spots danced across it.

"Wildwing?" 

"Duke? Where are you?"

"Over hear with Grin and Tanya."

"Mallory, Where are you report!"

"Mallory reporting with one killer headache," came a soft voice to the left of him. Soon his vision was clear and he looked around but was greeted with static. He removed the Mask and stuffed it in his pouch and looked around. "By the stars it can't be."

"It's Puckworld," came a gasp from beside him and he stared down at Tanya whose eyes where filling with tears. She was right it was Puckworld only the landscape was mangled with scorches and drone parts. The city before them was in ruins but you could still see the statue of Ducaine standing tall if not slightly damaged.

"What happened I thought the Saurians would be gone once the master tower was destroyed and Dragaunas aiwall," came Mallory's voice just behind them as all the ducks peered out over their home. Suddenly swarms of ducks began to run past them with puck launchers tightly gripped in their dirty hands. They were covered in a mixture of mud and blood and many limped or fell as they ran yelling different words to each other. One duck that looked around the age of 17 stopped in front of them and began to yell.

"Come on let's move, civilians aren't suppose to be in this area," he yelled pulling Tanya by her arm with the other ducks following in confusion.

"What's going on," yelled Wildwing above the noise.

"Commander Flashblade ordered a retreat, the Saurian forces were to many," stated the boy as they jumped over a small crack in the Earth. Wildwing almost stopped running as he tried to register what the boy had said. Commander Flashblade, could that be… Dad? No his father and mother both died when he was nine, then who…

"Where is this Commander," asked Mallory as they ducked into a small hole in the side of the earth.

"He is still at the front lines with a select group of soldiers trying to hold back the Saurians while the civilians evacuate," said the boy as he slowed down and leaned over using his knees to prop his body up. Wildwing finally got a chance to get a good look at him; yes he was around Dive's age, with chocolate brown hair and a zigzag brown patch across his beak. "Come on follow me, hey by the way what unit are you with, at first I thought you were civilians but by the looks of that armor you're not," stated the boy as he led them deeper into the cave.

"Well we're with the resistance, we're the strike team," began Mallory watching the boy wearily.

"Ha funny guys but there is no strike team, the last strike team that was a part of the resistance was over fifteen years ago, and pretty much all of them are dead now."

"What?" was all Wildwing could say. How could have that much time pass? Soon they reached a metal door and the soldier wrapped on it with a rhythm and soon it flew open. The team stepped in to see an entire underground village of ducks. Women, men, and children where all out and about. Some wore armor while others wore tattered clothes but all seemed respectively tired.

"Hey Lysander!" A shrill voice penetrated the air as a rather large male duck jogged towards them and slapped the young duck on the back. "Good to see you made it out alive, we had radio contact with the Commander a few minutes ago he said he's coming in soon with two injured, the other three are gone." Lysander nodded his head glumly and turned to the team.

"Okay I guess you guys can wait here and when the Commander comes I'll see if I can schedule a meeting but don't get your hopes up," with this said the boy ran off with the other duck and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wildwing what is going on here," asked Duke as he gawked at the village.

"I don't know, Tanya?"

"Well I have a theory, remember when the…uh…light and everything well that could have been a tear in the space time continuum, it is a possible theory. As the human Einstein believed time didn't really exist and could be manipulated, but how we went across dimensions to Puckworld I still haven't figured that one out."

"Whoa so your saying we've gone through to the future?" Mallory looked at Tanya with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well sweetheart we've done it before, remember Viper and the giant snakes and Phil," said Duke with a slight smile. Suddenly there was a loud slam as the metal door flew open and several ducks rushed to the opening and began to carry in two severely wounded ducks one male one female. Lysander jumped next the female a stethoscope around his neck. He began to bark orders throwing in several medical terms that only Tanya could barely recognize. Soon they were all shipped off into the village but there was still a mob of ducks around the door. Then a very familiar voice sounded in the air.

"Alright everyone, please go back to your huts we need to lay low for awhile." Wildwing pushed through the crowd and stared forward trying to get a view of the duck. There were to many ducks and all he could catch was a flash of blonde hair, and a purple and green coat before it disappeared into a doorway. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and he turned to stare at a young female duck around Mallory's height looking up at him. 

"Excuse me sir please gather your team and follow me," her tone was brisk and she stood rigid, definitely military. Wildwing nodded and signaled for the others to come over and they were soon following the woman through several doorways. "Sit here the commander will be with you shortly," as she turned to leave she stopped and looked back at them. "Or he may not be with you at all you can never tell." With that she turned and marched out the door. Mallory began pacing immediately; she didn't like being in situations where she wasn't in some kind of control. After about an hour Wildwing figured that they weren't going to be speaking to the Commander when two male ducks entered the room one was hauntingly familiar.

"But Commander Flashblade if we strike now we can gain the advantage."

"Listen Lieutenant their numbers have doubled and they are sweeping this location to strike, now would mean exposing our village, we wait," said the tall blonde male as he grabbed some papers off the table next to him. Wildwing felt his air catch in his throat as he stared at the Commander. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, pale peach feathers, it was his brother.

"Nosedive we can't afford to wait!"

"I realize that but we definitely can't afford to take action, I've made my decision now go check with Dr. McDrake, see how many we lost today." The other duck took a quick glance to the other ducks in the room than ran out. 

"Now let me see this is the team that Dr. McDrake found in the field," said Nosedive still not looking at them. He lifted his eye from the folder in front of him and focused on the other ducks in the room. His eyes widened and the folder fell from his hands and papers scattered all around his feet. "It can't be…"

"Nosedive is it really you," asked Wildwing still taken aback by seeing his brother's future self. Nosedive walked over to them and stared at them in disbelief. He was much older than seventeen, late twenties maybe. He was taller and his build was more muscular and his face had lost its jovial youth. 

"Wildwing? That's impossible…"

"If I may uh interject, I think I can explain to you why we're uh here," said Tanya stepping up beside Wildwing. "We believe we may have been in an area where there was a tare in the space time continuum, we think we have been transferred from Earth in the year of 1997 to Puckworld whatever the year is now." Nosedive stared at her, his brow furrowed but a small smirk came to his face.

"Well I'll be damned, Stars I thought I would never see you all again," he smiled and signaled for them to follow. Soon they entered a small room that had a desk and a large table covered in papers and small figures in red and blue. Nosedive gestured to several chairs in the room and each duck sat down and stared at their youngest member eagerly. 

"Nosedive, what has happened here?" Asked Mallory as she glanced around the room.

"Well I guess I better start at the beginning, this is the year 2047 that would be 2007 in Earth years, I'm 27 not 17 if you haven't noticed and you all are dead." He paused and looked around and watched their reactions before continuing. "In the year 1999 we were able to defeat Dragaunas and return home to Puckworld. Any way a year later we found out that Dragaunas wasn't the only saurian warlord bent on Puckworldian domination. Lord Taranius caught us while we were still recovering from the last invasion."

"So what happened to us," asked Duke.

"Well it happened through out the first year of the invasion, Mallory and Duke's regiment was shipped out early but it was a massacre no survivors. Tanya was helping develop a thermal laser but all those scientists were assassinated. Wildwing…" Nosedive turned and looked at his brother and forced the tears away from his eyes. "Wildwing died in my arms after a sneak attack on the village we were occupying." Wildwing watched as his brother sat down and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well what about Grin," said Mallory still shaken after listening to Nosedive.

"We lost Grin last year, I sent him out to deliver some strategic documents," Nosedive stopped and choked on his words before pulling himself together and continuing, "That's the one order I've given that I have truly regretted." They sat in silence until the same woman who brought them to the waiting room burst through the door.

"Commander Flashblade sir, you're needed by the doors, Saurians are heading down the tunnel!"

"Dammit," Nosedive dashed from his seat and sped out the door. Wildwing looked around before standing and following his brother. "How did they find it?"

"Well sir there is some sort of high pitch frequency coming from somewhere inside the village." Nosedive stopped and turned towards his brother his features serious. 

"Wildwing where is the Mask?" Wildwing looked at him confused but soon brought the Mask from his pouch.

"Damn, alright," Nosedive turned to the woman, "alright sound the alarms and order a code blue evacuation, go!" The girl jogged down the halls yelling her orders to several soldiers who dashed in opposite directions. "Come on, we have to leave now!" All the ducks dashed down the halls Nosedive's long coat whipping behind him as they ran. "Wildwing your going to have to do something with that mask, the saurians developed a tracking system to pick up on the electric frequencies the mask transmits. We had to destroy ours early in the war."

"We can't destroy it Dive not until we catch Dragaunas," said Wildwing as they exited through a door into a large open hangar. Thousands of ducks were boarding what looked like several advanced Aerowings. Suddenly laser fire sounded behind them and Wildwing watched as three ducks fell to their left. Shouts of terror filled the room as more ducks fell to the ground wounded or dead. Nosedive stopped but signaled for the others to keep running.

"Go to the third hangar, tell them the code number 38762, no arguing Wing just go!" he ran back into the crowd drawing two puck launchers from his belt. Wildwing turned to the rest of the team.

"I am going with him, Mallory you and the others go to the third hangar you heard the code now go," Wildwing yelled while running after Nosedive. Mallory paused only a second before she began to run towards the third hangar.

Wildwing looked around through the masses of panicked ducks ducking as more laser blasts grazed near his head. He stopped as a young woman running the opposite way blasted forward into his arms coughing and crying. A man around the same age helped the woman from Wildwing's arms and mumbled a quick thanks before rushing away towards the hangars. Shouts of orders could be heard just ahead and soon he saw Nosedive and about sixteen other soldiers firing a barrage of pucks at several hundred hunter drones. 

"Hold your ground everyone we have to allow the civilians time," Nosedives voice sounded over all the blasts and explosions. Wildwing dove and took a spot next to his brother who only cast him a small glance out of the corner of his eye. "I thought I told you to get to the hangar?"

"Hey I'm the older brother I don't take orders from you," said Wildwing as he opened fire in front of him.

"Yah well at the moment I am technically three years older than you, but it's your feathers," commented Nosedive still concentrating on his aim. "But I already lost you once, I don't wanna have ta go through it again." Wildwing paused for a moment and looked at his brother for the first time noticing the tired dull look in his normally laughing eyes. He returned his gaze in front of him to see two very familiar saurians emerge from between the drones.

"Siege and Wraith?"

"Heh, yeah damn lizards got a new master," commented Nosedive as he turned to re load his puck launcher. The two Saurians pointed in the direction of Nosedive and Wildwing and suddenly all firepower was concentrated on them. Nosedive cursed and rolled to the side, the laser fire following him. He glanced behind him as he took cover behind a metal table and noticed all civilians were loaded and many of the Aerowings were heading off. "Fall back, get out now!" With one last shot all the soldiers that were still able to move began to run towards the last two Aerowings in the hangar. Wildwing felt someone grip onto his shoulder armor and saw Nosedive coaxing him to run. Both brothers sprinted towards the Aerowing in the third hangar while ducking as laser blasts flew all around them. After what seemed like hours but in reality were only a few minutes they were slamming the door and the Aerowing was in the air. Wildwing bent over and rested his upper body on his knees then smiled and looked up at Nosedive who was wiping off some blood from a small cut on his arm.

"Well Dive I'd say that you've made some friends," chuckled Wildwing as he stood receiving a mock glare.

"Oh you haven't even met my best friend," was his reply.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Lord Tanarius fumed as he watched through the large video screen at a file of his latest advisory. A relatively younger duck then he had been dealing with but a threat none the less. Rebel Commander Nosedive Flashblade had brought organization to the newly re-founded resistance. The population in his labor camps was diminishing from this mallard's constant raids and evacuation of the cities. His neon green eyes glowed with agitation and balled his scaly green hand into a fist. With a few more clicks on the remote several pictures of Nosedive appeared on the screen. One was of the duck helping a child and its mother from a burning home. Another of him firing onto an on coming hunter drones while yelling at a younger duck that was bandaging a fallen duck next to him. With another click more files came up and he began to read over them glancing at the pictures relating to the articles. 

"Well this is quite fascinating, seems our little pest wasn't just my problem," he chuckled as he read over some files dating back to the year of 2039 a year before he invaded this miserable planet. "Resistance strike team returns after being MIA for three years with Saurian overlord Dragaunas in chains. Team members include Mallory McMallard, Grin (no last name given), Tanya Vanderflock, Duke L'orange, Nosedive Flashblade, and leader Wildwing Flashblade." Tanarius paused for a moment then pressed several buttons on his remote. "I know I have heard of this Vanderflock… ah yes here we are. A scientists on that thermal laser, deceased." He pressed several more buttons until yet another screen appeared. "L'orange and McMallard, killed in action at the battle of Southpeak, Grin KIA after caught near Barbedis, Flashblade hmmm…" Before he could bring up any more files the doors flew open behind him and in stalked his two henchmen.

"Lord Tanarius we come baring news," came the eerie voice of Wraith as he floated over to the large green overlord. The elderly Saurian loaded a small disk into the screen's database and brought it up a picture. In it was his new opposition loading a puck launcher and talking to the younger soldier next to him.

"I see no significance that this photo has," answered Tanarius in a nasal yet over baring tone. Wraith did not respond but held up a shaking hand to the soldier Nosedive was talking to.

"That my lord is Commander Flashblade's older brother Wildwing."

"That is impossible that soldier is at least three years younger than Flashblade," growled the saurian. This was wasting his time.

"I am afraid that is why I find this so important, this soldier is Wildwing Flashblade as I knew him when under Lord Dragaunas's command. As I remember this man died in the village raid of Capon, and these…" he pressed a button at the bottom of the screen and a green and black map came up on the screen. "This map recorded a disturbance in the electric wave field near this area of the last battle. I believe this is the pattern of when there is a rip in the space time continuum. This means that that mallard is Wildwing Flashblade from over ten years ago."

"Do you think he came alone?"

"I am not sure my Lord but the patterns are very large, it is likely others came with him."

"The original strike team, it just got a little more difficult."

~~*~~*~~*~~

"This is just way to weird for me," said Mallory as she lay on a small military cot in the back of the Aerowing. Tanya shifted slightly on her cot so she could face the other woman next to her. They were not the only two in the room there were several other women but they were all asleep.

"What the fact that we're on Puckworld ten years in the future?"

"Well that and to be honest…Nosedive," Mallory crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head. "I mean he is so different then the care free, trouble making, teen that we know." She paused and thought about the days events and how the boy she had called expendable was now a man that was leading thousands against the Saurian empire.

"I know exactly what you mean, who would have thought. He has grown up and quite handsome I might add," said Tanya with a chuckle. 

"I don't know what is more disturbing that you just said that or that I agree with you," said Mallory her mouth quirking into a smile. "If we ever get back to our time I think I will go get my head examined."

"So it is true," a tiny voice pierced the silence and both women turned to see the same military girl that had escorted them to the waiting area and informed Nosedive of the attack. Her deep brown hair was streaked with three shades of blue and her hazel eyes seemed to glow in the dark. "You guys are from the past, the original team that attacked and captured Dragaunas." Her voice was filled with a suppressed awe as she turned on her stomach and faced the two older women.

"Yah that's us, your name?"

"Oh sorry private Angela McDrake, but every one including the Commander calls me Angel," she extended her hand and Mallory took it into a firm grasp, "My brother is Dr. Lysander McDrake, he is the one that 'found' you."

"He looks a little young to be a doctor," said Tanya raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's like Nosedive always says to us, 'being young in this day and age is seeing death and being useful.' He sorta took care of me and Lysander when our parents were killed seven years ago." She looked at the two women as they registered this new information about their younger team member's future self. "What was he like when he was my age, he never really has time to talk about it or never wants to."

"He was always very rash and loved playing practical jokes. Your typical teenager," started Mallory but stopped when she noticed the look of confusion on the young girl's face.

"He is never like that anymore, sure he'll tell a dry joke here and there but that's about it, he used to be a little more fun until after one battle he came back and would never joke or smile. In fact the first time I saw him smile in years is when I saw him talking with you." Mallory watched the girl yawn and stretch but was still very disturbed by what Angel had just told her. "Well you better go to sleep, Mr. Bachelor of the Year, inside joke, likes people up at the crack of dawn." Angel turned onto her back and snuggled beneath the covers and it wasn't long till her breathing came in a steady rhythm. Mallory only looked over at Tanya, folded her hands behind her head, and stared at the ceiling until sleep claimed her. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Nosedive ran a hand over his eyes rubbing them softly as they started to blur. How long had it been since he had more than an hour of sleep? He checked the instruments in front of him as he piloted the Aerowing while making sure the radar was clear. When had life gotten so hectic, when had he stopped having fun? It had happened the day Tanarius had stepped foot on his home planet. Tanarius had taken everything away from him, his friends, family, his life, gone because this saurian wanted absolute power. He shook the thoughts from his had and stifled a yawn as he stared out at the black sky in front of him.

"You never did know when to go to sleep," Wildwing's voice filled the cockpit and Nosedive found himself turning slightly in his chair. He gave a half-hearted smile before returning his gaze to the sky.

"I can't sleep, not even if I really wanted to. Now I know how you felt for those years on Earth," came his tired reply as he flipped a few switches on the console. Wildwing frowned and took the seat next to his brother's and study his features. He looked exhausted and even his hair hung limply over his shoulders.

"Never could find the guts to cut your hair could you," said Wildwing trying to lighten the mood. Dive let out a small chuckle, which soon turned in to a good hearty laugh. Wildwing noticed one guard poke his head in with a shocked look on his face as if Nosedive laughing was impossible.

"You always were on my case about my hair, even when you were ten you always nagged about it," his laughter died down and he wiped a tear out form under his eyes. "God I haven't laughed in a long time, I forgot how good it feels." 

"I don't like hearing that Dive, laughter is such an important part of who you are."

"It WAS and important part of who I WAS," corrected Nosedive as he scanned the skyline which was now turning a soft bluish purple as the sun began to rise. 

"Listen Dive as your big brother I demand you let me take the controls and go get some rest," Wildwing set a hand on Nosedive's shoulder. Nosedive looked at him for a moment then let a small smile cross his beak.

"Alright you win, I'll have Lysander come in hear and help direct you," with this said he stood from his seat and walked out of the cockpit. Soon the young duck that had taken them out of the battlefield walked in with an amused look on his face.

"Well whatever you said I'm glad you did, he works himself way to hard," said the boy as he plopped down into the chair next to Wildwing. "I take it you already know how to fly one of these, so all I have to do is tell yah where to go." Wildwing nodded and took a quick glance back at the door as he watched Nosedive move into a room down a long hall and the lights go out. With a satisfied smile he turned and piloted the Aerowing to their destination in silence.

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Duke looked around the small hangar while he waited for the others to awaken. After flying for two hours Wildwing had let Lysander take over and went to bed. Mallory and Tanya were still asleep in the women's quarters while Grin was Meditating some where. The morning air was cold but refreshing and Duke found himself just enjoying the familiarity of it. How long had they dreamed of going back to Puckworld, and now they were here. All except the kid, he was still in the Pond back on Earth. That's when Duke realized they had been gone over 24 hours and the kid would start to get edgy. He turned his gaze to the hangar entrance as Nosedive entered talking harshly with another duck. Duke watched eagerly and strained his ears catching the basics.

"What do you mean you can't find the other Aerowings! We all left around the same time they should have been here before us!"

"Sir I don't know what to tell you five of the eleven Aerowings never made it! We believe it is safe to assume they are down." Nosedive glared at the smaller man then pressed his hand against his neck rubbing it slightly. 

"Send out two five man searching units, if they haven't found anything with in 48 hours call them back," said Nosedive in a soft tone. The other duck saluted and left quickly leaving an exhausted Nosedive.

"I thought Wildwing sent you to bed last night?"

"Heh, he did Duke. That doesn't mean I was able to sleep though," answered Nosedive as he walked next to Duke still rubbing his neck. "I just found out we're missing several of the civilian Aerowings, I hope we can find them or at least know what happened." He closed his eyes and leaned against the massive aircraft behind them and let out a long sigh. Duke watched the young duck with concern. '_So this is Nosedive's future, this is our future. Us dead and Nosedive on the brink of a breakdown facing death every day.' _

"Hey did we bring back any coffee and introduce Puckworld to it, cause a nice steamy cup o' Joe would really hit the spot!"

"Duke how dare you think you wouldn't brink the miracle of coffee back with you," chuckled Nosedive as they walked into the hangar towards the offices. Soon they both had two Styrofoam cups filled with coffee, black. They chatted for awhile Duke curious about the events that lead to today. He listened to Nosedive for over four hours when the male duck from earlier interrupted them.

"Sir we have received a transmission from retrieval unit A, they found the Aerowings. Destroyed sir, but the found a message chip near the wreckage. They are sending it through as we speak!"

"Thank you, if you'll excuse me Mr. L'Orange," said Nosedive tossing his cup into the trash and jogging off with the other duck. Duke shook his head and continued to finish his coffee wondering if he would ever see the old Nosedive ever again.

~~*~~*~~*~~

****

Well I hope you liked the first chapter! I didn't intend for this to be a chapter story but it kinda turned out that way it seems! Oh well it works! I would really love some feedback! I am kinda stuck but don't worry I will think of someway to continue it! Thanks for reading! Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2

**SVX: No long rant just enjoy the fic!**

Enlightening Encounter Part 2 

Nosedive inserted the small chip into the computer and watched as Lord Tanarius's ugly green face filled the screen. He furrowed his brow as a young female duck was brought behind the overlord's left shoulder. He saw several personnel shift nervously out of the corner of his eye as a droid aimed a blaster to the back of the duck's head. Nosedive turned his eyes away from the screen as the sound of a laser blast filled the quiet room. When He turned his haunted blue eyes back to the screen, the body was being dragged off and Tanarius's mouth was in a horrible smirk. "Well Commander Flashblade, what you just witness was the first, of what could be many, deaths of the passengers of your fallen civilian Aerowings." Nosedive let a soft growl form in his throat as he tightened his fists staring at the grinning Saurian. "Now I know that this upsets you, the girl couldn't have been older than 19 now could she. Now down to business, in order for these senseless executions to cease you must hand yourself and the five new comers over to me, and I will release the 3, 412 civilians. If my demands are not met with in twenty-four hours they will all be executed. Oh and by the way to quicken your decision we will execute one civilian every hour until you have told us your decision, have a wonderful day." The screen went blank and Nosedive lowered his head into hands and took in a shaking breath. He couldn't afford to loose that many lives, he would have to think of a way to get them out of there with out jeopardizing the resistance. He felt a presence behind him and turned to find Angel standing behind him her silver eyes shimmer with tears even if her face was that of a soldier. 

"What do you plan to do sir?" Her voice was soft and shuddered and Nosedive felt his heart ache for this girl who he was like a daughter to him. Nosedive shook his head and frowned motioning for her to follow along with Lysander. Both young ducks followed him into the hangar and onto the Aerowing into his office quarters. "What are you going to do Nosedive?"

"I don't know Angel, if I don't come up with anything soon I will have to give into his demands."

  
"You can't do that, it is because of you that the Resistance has lasted this long and with some order," interjected Lysander as he balled his fists. "Tanarius will either kill you immediately or use your capture to dim the peoples' hopes."

"What other choice do I have at the moment Lysander, those people will die if I don't, we can't afford such a loss."

"What about the original team, what about them are you just going to hand them over too!?"

"Of course not! Tanarius will have to settle for me, I won't drag them into this." Nosedive ran his hand through his hair with a deep sigh. "I'm giving myself and you two an hour to come up with something or I will send a message to Tanarius with my surrender."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Mallory was talking to several military personnel when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Angel standing behind her with worried expression on her face. The young girl saluted which Mallory returned before she motioned to the women's barracks. Once inside the young girl turned to face Mallory and a tear escaped her eye. "You have to help Nosedive!" Mallory's heart stopped for a moment afraid that something horrible had happened to Nosedive to cause this girl such grief.

"What happened?"

"The five civilian planes that went down, carried over 3,000 civilians all of which are now captives under Tanarius. We witnessed one girl no older than me executed and Tanarius gave Nosedive and ultimatum." Mallory stared at the young girl intently waiting for her to continue. "Either turn himself and your team in to Tanarius or all the civilians will die, and to quicken Nosedive's decision one civilian will be executed on the hour every hour until given an answer. Nosedive has one more hour to come up with something or he is going to turn himself in." Angel took a deep breath and wiped another tear from her cheek. Mallory nodded before running out of the room to find Wildwing. She only had forty-five minutes left.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"I am not going to let you face this alone Nosedive," Wildwing screamed at his brother who was now handing out orders to other soldiers. "You can't give yourself up."

"Wildwing if I had any other choice I would take it, I have waited an hour, no one has a plan, and another civilian has been executed," Nosedive turned to face Wildwing his eyes hard. "I'm handing out new orders and reassigning positions, I'm about to go make the video chip of my surrender, please don't make this harder than it already is for me or the others." He turned and headed out the door his green jacket flapping defiantly behind him. Wildwing felt his heart jump to his throat before dashing after him. He grabbed Nosedive's shoulder roughly and jerked him around ignoring the fact that this Nosedive was bigger than him.

"I will not let you do this."

"It isn't your choice."

"There has to be another way, if we could just think of something maybe we could…"

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME," Nosedive threw Wildwing's hand off his shoulder and stormed down the hall with Wildwing watching him leave.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Lord Tanarius a video chip has just arrived," announced Wraith as he slinked in the large room a silver disk clutched in his withered hand. Tanarius smiled and ripped the chip from the ancient saurian and hastily fed it into the slot. The large screen was soon filled with the face of Rebel Commander Flashblade. Tanarius smirked at the tired and worn face of his enemy as the young mallard began to speak.

"Tanarius I here by announce my surrender into your custody, however I refuse to hand over the other members. I have provided a safe line in which I shall await your call." With this the screen went black and Tanarius smiled as Wraith handed him a communicator.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Nosedive jumped slightly as the communicator in front of him began to beep. He picked it up slowly and placed it to his ear. "Flashblade."

"Ah Commander Flashblade, how are you?"

"Cut the bullshit Tanarius, let's just hammer out the details."

"Very well, first before we begin I must say I am very disappointed about your decision concerning the other members of your old team."

"I will not hand them over to you and that is my final decision, it's me or nothing."

"Very well Commander, now for the conditions. You will be flown in to the coordinates I have here and will generate to you. There will be only the Aerowing that you occupy and no more than eight soldiers. After you arrive you will exit the Aerowing and walk to the center of the field, there you will be met be my two henchmen and many droids, they will escort you to me. As soon as you are in my possession I will send the hostages back to the field where you where brought where they may be picked up. Are we clear about this?"

"Crystal."

"Good I will be seeing you within the hour Commander," with this said the communication was cut. Nosedive slammed his hand down on the desk in frustration as a yell escaped his throat. He had lost, but at least the cause had not. He knew even after he was gone the others, Lysander, Angel, and all the other resistance members would keep the cause alive. He stood from the desk and exited the room ignoring the salutes he received from countless soldiers. The walk seemed endless as he passed faces of people he would probably never see again. Finally he reached his destination and as he entered seven familiar faces greeted him. Angel stood at attention until he halfheartedly waved her at ease. 

"I have finished my discussion with Tanarius, I am to be flown to these coordinates where I will be picked up by Tanarius's men, then he will send the civilians to the same area to be picked up." He looked at the solemn faces in the room and shook his head. "Come on we need to leave now, and I want all of you to be my escorts."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Mallory watched the scenery passed by with little interest as she leaned in her seat. They would arrive at their destination in two hours and she was wishing it were longer. A rustling noise brought her gaze away from the window and towards its source. A very tired Nosedive entered the room and smiled at her solemnly. He sat in the seat across from her and his tired eyes gazed out of the window. They sat in silence for a moment before Mallory broke it with a very soft whisper.

"I'm sorry." Nosedive shifted his gaze to her and his face twisted in confusion.

"For what?"

"For everything, I was so horrible to you on Earth, always calling you irresponsible and a pest…"

"Probably because I was."

"No, you weren't, you were very mature but compared to us…well I would always forget that you are…uh…were just a seventeen year old kid. Now your sacrificing yourself for the others, and us I'm just…. I'm just sorry." She looked down at her hands suddenly feeling awkward and very out of character. That's when she felt the hands on her shoulders making her stand. She looked up at Nosedive who wrapped his arms around her in a soft hug before kissing her forehead.

"I always thought of you as my older sister Mal, and I never want you to apologize or feel you should have to," with this said he released her and walked away. Mallory watched him leave tears forming in her eyes, which she quickly brushed away. 

~~*~~*~~*~~   

The flight passed by, much to the disappointment of the crew, and they soon found themselves in the designated field. As they looked out the front window they could see Seige and Wraith and around fifty droids. Nosedive let out a tired sigh then headed for the door. Suddenly a small but strong hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down at the fifteen-year-old soldier who was staring at him with large silver eyes.

"Please Nosedive, don't go, please," her voice quivered as she spoke. Nosedive turned and gave Angel a big hug before Lysander came to restrain her gently. Nosedive nodded to the seventeen year old and opened the hatch. The sound of fifty safeties clicking off greeted him as he exited the plane. A strong wind whipped through the field blowing his hair around his head and sending his coat flapping behind him. Wildwing rushed to the door and looked out watching as his younger brother descended the steps and touched ground. He wanted to run down those stairs and fight each and every one of those droids, keep them from taking his brother. All he could do was watch, he used all his strength not to fight instead he called out to Nosedive. His brother paused and turned his cold blue eyes softening for a second as his blonde hair blew in front of them. Nosedive smiled slightly before turning and heading into the mass of green droids. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"You've been a thorn in our side for over ten years Flashblade, now to finally witness the last of the great strike team, the Mighty Ducks, fall; it brings joy to my old bones," said Wraith as he wrapped a luminating green band around Nosedive's wrists. Nosedive only let a low growl resonate from his throat as he was roughly pushed towards the medium sized, red, ship. As they entered he was escorted towards the back and shoved into a small caged off area. He turned to face the two aging saurians his blue eyes flashing with hatred. After a few moments the saurians were in their seats and preparing for departure, when Seige lifted a red communicator to his scaly lips.

"Destroy them!"

"WHAT?!" Nosedive flew towards the bars of his prison and began to hit them furiously. "You lying assholes, you double crossing scum buckets, we had a deal!"

"Right, a deal we had no intentions of keeping," laughed Seige as they lifted the ship from the ground and towards the horizon.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Wildwing cursed as the droids opened fire, a laser blast barely missing his head. "Those lying bastards." He ducked into the Aerowing and into the cockpit where Lysander and Angel were both frantically playing with the controls.

"They lied to him, those jerks," screamed the young duck as she fired on the droids with the Aerowing's main cannon. The battle heightened as more droids appeared over the horizon and opened fire on the aircraft. Wildwing felt his chest grip with fear as the craft carrying his brother disappeared over the horizon. They didn't have time to waist fighting these droids so he quickly yelled for Lysander to take off.

"No Nosedive ordered us to wait for the crafts with the civilians," he yelled back firing another round onto the oncoming droids. 

"Don't you get it, they're not coming, they lied to Nosedive and now they want to destroy us so lets leave while we're still alive to do something to get Nosedive back!" Lysander glanced back at Wildwing for only a second before thrusting the Aerowing into the sky.

"I hope we're doing the right thing by leaving Wildwing," said Lysander his youth seemed to slip away from his features as he spoke.

"I hope so too Lysander, for Nosedive's sake I hope so to."

**SVX: Well I know you all think I have died but I haven't. I know your dying to find out what is happening in Willing but I have hit a snag but I'll try and have it out before the end of January. Well I hope you enjoyed this second part of the Enlightening Encounters. Ja!**       


	3. Chapter 3

SVX: Yes I know I haven't been around but I have been really busy. First off with my Competitive acting class, I went to Districts the last week, I've had to TAB at our tournament two weeks ago, also I had Regionals. So I do have a legitimate excuse! Well anyway here is part three of Enlightening Encounters!

Enlightening Encounters 

Part Three 

As the two henchmen lead Nosedive down the dimly lit hallway he kept his head high and his expression cold. Every now and then he two saurians would look back at him and sneer with sheer disgust. Wraith leaned in towards Seige and in a hushed tone put his animosity into words. "He still hasn't lost that arrogance, doesn't the fool realize we've won." Seige snorted in agreement and pulled on the lazer band that attached itself to the mallard's wrists causing him stumble forward from the unexpected jolt. He glared at his captors while making unnoticeable glances side-to-side getting a feel for his surroundings. 

"Where are those hostages…or are they already dead?" His mind wondered as he thought to where they might be. Another jerk on his restraints brought his attention back to the front as he sneered.  Soon they were standing in front of a large steel door with intricate designs that were very reptilian in shape. Nosedive's muscles tensed as the doors flew open and he was pulled inside breathing in the steamy air of the ship. He had always known saurians to love the heat, them having reptilian connections, but the whole ship reeked and the heat just caused it to become horribly thick. He sucked in a quick breath feeling as if he would gag on the stench, which reminded him much like sulfur. Then a laugh resounded through the room and it was no longer the stench that made Nosedive gag. 

"Welcome Commander Flashblade I hope your trip here was a pleasant one," chuckled Tanarius as he descended his perch making his way towards Nosedive. The two henchmen chuckled as Seige jerked on the bondages causing Nosedive to fall to his knees in front of the green Saurian. Tanarius purred in his throat as he grabbed onto Nosedive's chin forcing his eyes upwards. Nosedive's eyes burned with hatred as the saurian chuckled studying the mallard's features. "You've been a pain in my side for years Flashblade."

"Don't you saurians have any original dialogue," hissed Nosedive as he tried to jerk his chin loose from the saurian's grasp. A brief wave of rage passed over the overlord's face but soon turned into a rueful sneer. With a brisk slap he released Nosedive's face and turned his back on the mallard. 

"If I were you Flashblade I would keep those pretentious comments to yourself. You are in no position to be insulting me." He looked over his shoulder at Nosedive and sneered with disgust. Nosedive locked gazes with the overlord and in the most hate filled voice he could muster he spoke.

"Where are the hostages you promised to return?"

"Their alive, if that's what you're really wondering, although I have no intentions of returning them to the resistance. They'll be shipped off to work camps within the week, this way I'll profit more." Nosedive felt his anger and rage bubble over and forgetting about his restraints, he leaped for Tanarius. With a swift tug from Seige, however, he came crashing back to the floor. Tanarius nearly doubled over with laughter before returning to his calm state. "Take him down to quadrant five until I instruct otherwise, I hope you like prisons Flashblade."

"You'll never win Tanarius, I was around and helped with the downfall of one overlord and by the Stars I will be around to see the fall of the second!" Tanarius only chuckled as Seige pushed the enraged Avian out the doors before returning to his business.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Mallory ran a shaking hand through her tangled hair as she watched Wildwing take out his frustration on a near by wall. She felt helpless like everyone in the room. She shifted her gaze to the young female Avian in the room whose face was streaked with silent tears. Suddenly she couldn't stand the silence besides the steady thump of Wildwing's fists connecting with the wall. "Well what are we going to do to get him back?" Everyone's eyes shifted to the young red head who sat with an unsure posture, very unlike her character. Wildwing paused from his rampage and sighed lifting his head to the room's occupants.

"Well what else can we do, we get Nosedive back and save those civilians," he himself even realized how absurd the statement sounded. 

"How do we do that," Wildwing moved his gaze towards Lysander who was sitting with his sister who was staring at him intensely. Wildwing didn't know how to answer, they were short in manpower and they had no clue what Tanarius's security was like. 

"Well if we use what you and Angel know about Tanarius's forces, and are battle experience," he paused and looked at the floor before continuing, "I think we stand a chance." Duke looked at their captain and a smile of hope appeared on his face as he spoke.

"Besides, Tanarius has never dealt with us before and won't know what to expect!"  

~~*~~*~~*~~

Lord Tanarius was fuming as the latest reports came in. Due to a few members of the resistance, namely the original strike team, he had been unable to ship out his acquired slave stock. He had know idea how to counter act against these attacks, they were very similar to Commander Flashblade's but it was that small difference that made them impossible to predict.

"My lord?" Tanarius turned to see Wraith slithering into the room a grim expression on his face. "They have evacuated Herbind camp, our forces were taken by surprise." Tanarius let the low growl in his throat vibrate out of his mouth in an anger filled scream.

"BRING ME FLASHBLADE!" Wraith bowed his head in fear and quickly retreated with several drones down into the undergrounds of the structure. Soon he returned with a dirty and beaten Nosedive, but he still walked with his head lifted high in defiance. Tanarius walked forward and with swift movement the back of his scaly fist connect with Nosedive's jaw. "How do I defeat your brother, how can he be doing this much damage?" Nosedive lifted his lowered head to reveal a humor filled smirk, which taunted the green Overlord. 

"You thought my leadership was good, well I learned from the best," Nosedive began to chuckle as the overlord's face seemed to puff up with anger at his statement. Tanarius raised his hand to strike but instead waved his arm and ordered for the captive to be brought back down below. With a growl lord Tanarius turned toward Wraith, "Three weeks, and I have yet to do anything productive. I still hold all the captured civilians when they should be mining, and that insolate Flashblade is still living because I haven't had time to destroy him because of these attacks." Wraith slinked forward and in a hushed tone began to speak.

"Maybe, my lord, you should refer to someone who has truly dealt with Wildwing before."

"And who do you suggest?"

~~*~~*~~*~~

"LYSANDER!" Lysander's head lifted from the reports in front of him and watched his sister run towards him in a panic. "Lysander, he's been freed!"

"What?!" Lysander dropped the reports; he knew that panicked look on his sister's face and knew exactly who 'he' was.

"Tanarius's forces broke into the resistance's main security unit last night, no survivors." Lysander cursed and then ran towards Nosedive's old office where he knew he would find Wildwing. It had been three weeks since Nosedive's capture and Wildwing had proven himself to be everything Nosedive had said he was. They had been having raids all over the areas most heavily populated by Tanarius's forces, gaining as much information about how the Overlord secures his facilities. Lysander returned to the task at hand as he burst through the doors causing all the occupants to stare at him questioningly. He took a few short breaths trying to calm himself down as he entered the room. 

"Wildwing, we have bad news, last night our main security unit was raided and destroyed."

"Well we have to strike back where it hur…"

"No that's not the half of it, that security unit held the top criminals of the Puckworld population. Wing they freed Dragaunas."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Eight years, he had been confined in the bowls of Puckworld prisons for eight years. He had come so close to conquering that miserable little planet, so close he could taste it. He the conqueror of Puckworld, defeated by six measly mallards, but now he was free once again, and he had gained a very powerful ally. Lord Tanarius had freed him from that insufferable cell, brought him here and now needed him to consult on the mallard responsible for his capture, Wildwing Flashblade. Just hearing the name sent waves of hate coursing through his body, waves so strong it took all of his being not to strike out. A small clearing of the throat brought Dragaunas from his thoughts and he turned to see a familiar face slinking in the doorway.

"Dragaunas…" Wraith bowed slightly and motioned for the red saurian to follow him. Dragaunas stood and followed his newly cleaned body covered by new blue robes that flowed behind him as he walked. The hallways were narrow, making it easier to corner and or spot an intruder, a mistake he made with his tower years ago. As they exited the green hall Dragaunas craned his neck to get a better view of the massive room before him. 

"Aw…Noble Dragaunas, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Dragaunas lifted his gaze to the green saurian across the room.

"The pleasure is all many Lord Tanarius, I owe you my freedom," answered the red saurian with a slight bow. Tanarius chuckled and crossed the room gripping his hand firmly in Dragaunas's who shook it with enthusiasm. "I hear you're having a bit of a pest problem?"

"Yes I am, and I believe you have had dealings with this pest before. His name is Wildwing Flashblade."

"I was informed of this on my journey here, I'm glad I can be of services destroying this mallard. I have thought of nothing else but watching him die for the last eight years." Tanarius looked at him questioningly for a moment but continued on in a professional manner.

"Well you'll be happy to know that," Tanarius brought up a screen with Wildwing's picture and began to read it aloud, "Wildwing Flashblade died in the year of 2041 in an underground resistance village near Pucropolis." Tanarius turned to face Dragaunas whose face was filled with confusion and…disappointment?

"I do not understand, if Flashblade is already dead why do you need me to tell you anything about him?"

"Because the Flashblade giving me trouble is from the past, him and four other members of the Mighty Ducks have traveled from the past into the future."

"So the Wildwing I knew on Earth has come from the past!?" 

"Yes." Dragaunas stared at the green saurian his mind trying to register all the newly acquired information. He looked at the screen and read over the documents telling him the man he wanted dead for years, was.

"What about the other team members?"

"You mean where are they now or the ones that came with Wildwing through the portal?"

"Where are the team members now?" Tanarius brought up the screen showing pictures of five of the six members of the original team. Dragaunas went over and read out the death certificates of each of his former foes and captors. "Wait the boy, the younger Flashblade he isn't on this screen!"

"Yes, Nosedive Flashblade is now the Commander of the resistance forces, we recently captured him and he is now being held in the lower floors of this compound. Allow me to tell you everything."

"Yes, please do."

~~*~~*~~*~~

It was cold in his cell and he could feel his finger tips getting numb. He had been in these confines for nearly a month now and had become use to the dank smell and feel. A sudden commotion caught his ear and he lifted his tired body off the moldy floor. He went to his cell 'bars' I guess you could call them though they were more like neon green laser beams then steal bars. Voices began to echo and resound throughout the cell one of them catching his ear. He brushed a dirty strand of blond hair away from his eyes as four figures came into sight. As soon as the shadows lifted he recognized two of the most hated beings he had come to know. Though he despised them both one caused a small tinge of fear to form in the back of his subconscious. As the red saurian came closer to the bars he felt his jaw tighten and his teeth clench.

"Dragaunas." The once overlord smiled ruefully at Nosedive and pointed a claw and began to move it, much like one would do to an animal stuck behind bars. 

"My, my, my how the tables have turned young Flashblade. I remember my trip back to Puckworld, and you sitting across the from my cage glaring at my with such hatred." Dragaunas paused and stared at Nosedive as the Avian glared so hard his blue eyes seemed to glow. "Much like that." With that he turned to leave facing Tanarius with a satisfied smirk, the green saurian smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Don't get to comfortable on the outside Dragaunas, because you will soon be back where you belong you bastard!" The saurian paused and looked over his shoulder his eyes dancing with both hatred and amusement. 

"I was terribly disappointed to hear about your brother Wildwing dying, I was hoping to kill him myself but well at least I know he died painfully." With that said the saurian turned and followed Lord Tanarius from the room, laughing as he listened to the angry threats yelled from behind him.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"So how do we want to approach this, with Dragaunas on his side Tanarius will have an overall advantage," Wildwing glanced around the room hoping someone would have something. 

"I say we strike as soon as possible." Everyone's head turned to the young female as she stepped forward her silver eyes glancing around unsurely. 

"Why do you say that Angel," Mallory asked as she glanced over the teen. Angel ran an olive colored hand through her brown and multi blue hair and took a deep breath.

"If we want to save the civilians and Nosedive striking now is the only option. Think about it, Tanarius has been so busy dealing with us that he hasn't had time to deal with Nosedive, plus we've blocked all slave trade routes leaving him stuck with the civilians." The others nodded their heads in agreement and she continued. "With Dragaunas back in commission, however, that leaves Tanarius with more time. Though the civilians won't be shipped out until the slave trails are unblocked, that doesn't stop him from taking Nosedive's life." Wildwing looked at the girl and stood up from his seat and looked at every one in the room. Angel shifted nervously from foot to foot waiting for some kind of response from the silent members of the room.

"Everyone lets get to work, I want to be ready to raid Tanarius's tower within the next two weeks."

SVX: Well I hope you enjoyed this much of the story. I would love to hear what everyone has to say and what they think so far so please review! Oh and go and read some of Angelfire's stories I love them, and I think you all will too! Ja!

       


	4. Chapter 4

SVX: YES!!!! School is out I love it!!! I'm officially a senior Woohoo!!! Anyways this is also good news for you, why you ask, well now I can catch up with all my stories! Starting with this one and then maybe Willing! Anyway lets go…*sings* Schools out for summer! Enlightening Encounters 

Part Four 

"Mommy, mommy get up, please get up!" The young avian girl wiped her silver eyes with the back of her hand as she shook the prone body in front of her. She was cold scared and her ankle was hurt and bleeding. She looked around the rubble of what used to be her home looking for her brother and father. Her beak began to quiver as she looked back down at her mother whose bright blue eyes where staring up at her, but they looked clouded and empty, and it scared her more. She felt the warm tears pour down her dirty cheeks and she heard herself wail as more explosions rocked the ground. Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around her beak clamping it shut while an arm slinked around her waist and began to pull her back into the remainder of her home. When she began to struggle she heard the familiar squeak of her brother's voice in her ear, "Angel please, it's me Lysander." Angel quickly turned her head as soon as the hand left her beak and she flung her face into her brothers chest crying. Her brother cooed and stroked her hair trying to calm her, "Shh, please Angel be quiet." An explosion sounded and yells and screams were heard, then they heard the sound of laser fire. The two children quivered as they saw several hunter drones pass by with a short, fat, orange saurian that stopped in front of the remains of their home. Lysander pulled them both behind the remains of what was the kitchen wall and watched as the saurian picked up the mother then unceremoniously dropped her between the jagged ruins. Angel nearly screamed but it was muffled by her brother's hand, but the saurian paused and looked over at them and began to advance.

                "Come hear you little avian brats," the saurians low roar and hot breath caused Angel's stomach to turn as her brother pushed her behind him as the saurian toward over them. His cruel smile grew as he reached down for the children, "don't worry you'll enjoy laboring in the mines!" 

"Step away from the children Seige, you saurian bastard!" The saurian's expression changed dramatically as he turned from the children to face an Avian male. His blonde hair was tangled and matted with blood, and his blue eyes were narrowed as he aimed a puck launcher at the saurian's head. Angel felt Lysander's grip on her arm tighten as they watched the saurian and duck face off. "Seige, if you value you your health you will step away from the children," the duck cocked his weapon, "now!" The saurian lifted his hands and slowly made his way away from the children while the duck moved towards them. As soon as the saurian was on the opposite side, standing on the street he bolted and disappeared with in seconds. The duck turned towards the two and his grim expression shifted into a soft smile as he holstered his weapon beneath a long teal jacket.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long strip of gauze and reached for Angel's ankle. Lysander once again made his presence known by shoving himself in front of his sister staring quizzically ate the duck in front of them. "It's okay sport, I only want to help her," said the duck in a soothing voice. Lysander looked had him skeptically but stepped aside and aloud him to approach his sister. 

Angel stared at him, as he rapped her ankle tightly, studying his features. His face was passive as he worked on her wound, and he couldn't be older then 19 although his eyes seemed older. He looked up from his work and noticed her silver eyes studying him and he smiled. "What's your name?" Angel looked at him and smiled sheepishly before answering.

"Angela McDrake, but everyone calls me Angel!"

"That's a pretty name Angel, what about him does he have a name," the man motioned towards her brother who was watching them intensely.

"That's my brother Lysander!"

"How old are you guys?"

"Well I'm 9 and a half and Lysander is almost eleven," said Angel then she looked at him and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name's Nosedive, Nosedive Flashblade," she watched as he glanced over his shoulder after a shot was heard and watched his eyes land on their mother's body. He turned back to her, his features sad and drawn, "Where's your father?" Angel shrugged her shoulders but heard Lysander's voice echo through the rubble.

"He's dead, just like momma," his expression was angry and he was suspiciously eyeing Nosedive. Nosedive frowned and then tied off the gauze around Angel's ankle.

"There yah go all done, you're lucky to have your brother watching out for you," said Nosedive casting a glance from the corner of his eye at Lysander who puffed up slightly with pride. Nosedive smiled and packed up his things and then stood helping Angel to her feet.

"Do you have a brother Nosedive?" Nosedive stopped searching the area and looked down at the little girl ruffling her dark brown hair with a sad smile and forlorn eyes.

"I did squirt, now come on we need to get you two outta here," he said walking towards the street where the noises and explosions had died away. He turned back and looked at the two and smiled motioning for them to follow, "don't worry guys, you're safe as long as Nosedive is here."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Angel flew forward off her pillow her breath coming in short gasps. She looked around the room at all the other bunks and quietly stood from her bed and walked across the long room and slipped out the door. She quickly made her way down the long corridors glancing over her shoulder until she reached the door marked "Commander Flashblade" and entered. She glanced around the dark room and made her way to the desk and flipped on the small lamp. She glanced over the papers scattered on the desk and fingered there curled edges thoughtfully. The dream had shaken her, and she figured the upcoming rescue mission was what brought up the ancient memory. The sound of the handle clicking brought her from her thoughts and she looked up and saw her brother watching her intently his hand still lingering on the handle. Angel smiled, embarrassed, and tapped her fingers on the corner of the desk. 

"I couldn't sleep," she looked at him and he smiled at her walking over to the desk and taking a seat in the chair.

"Me neither," he replied his eyes resting on the layouts of Tanarius's fortress that had arrived a few days earlier from an inside source. He lifted his eyes to his sister as she traced the lines on the layouts with her fingers her eyes worried.

"What if he is already dead Lysander?" He looked up at her sharply as she slowly made eye contact with him. 

"Angel don't, you know he is, our source told us he is and…"

"That was three days ago," she interrupted her voice soft but firm as tears formed in her silver eyes. Lysander didn't know how to reply or reassure her, because he wasn't so sure himself. Nosedive Flashblade was more than their commander, he was like a father figure almost, and he saved their lives and took them under his wing. Lysander stood from the chair the scenes from his dream pouring through his mind.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Good, that's right, now which bone is this," asked nosedive as he pointed to his thigh. A twelve-year-old Lysander looked at the thigh perplexed for a moment but then he smiled and proudly stated 'themur'. Nosedive smiled ruffled the boy's hair and was about to ask him another question when a few soldiers walked into the room with several papers.

"Commander, we need your OK on these," stated the first soldier as he handed Nosedive the papers. Nosedive glanced at them then turned to Lysander a small sheepish smile on his face.

"Okay Lysander, you go study those books I got you and I will come to yah later and see how much you've learned, I just gotta get this done okay?" Lysander smiled and shook his head grabbing the books and walking out of the room as he listened to Nosedive read out the reports and give his opinions.

Nosedive walked into the small bunker room he had cleaned out for the two children and found Angel already asleep with her foot hanging off the small cot she slept on. He smiled and placed the girl's foot back onto the cot and covered it with the blanket. He then looked at Lysander who had also fallen asleep, only he was sitting on his caught the light on him with one of the medical books lazily flopped in his lap. Nosedive frowned as he walked over to the boy's side and placed the book on the small table and covered up Lysander and turned off the light turning to leave. 

"Nosedive?" Nosedive paused at the sound of the boy's voice and turned to look at the boy a sad smile on his face. 

"Hey buddy sorry, it took longer than I thought it would," said Nosedive as he sat on the chair next to Lysander's cot. Lysander smiled and pointed to the book he had been reading.

"S'okay I read the entire book about skin abrasions and markings," he said proudly talking softly trying not to wake his sister. Nosedive smiled and leaned his elbows onto his knees and rested his beak on his hands. 

"Well let me just test that knowledge hmmm," Nosedive pointed to the brown patch on his beak and then the zigzag one on Lysander's, "what are these and why do they occur." Nosedive had learned this when he was younger being curious about his own patch as a child. Lysander smiled and situated himself on the bed.

"That's an easy one, okay they're called nativity marks and they occur while the duck is still in the egg and total pigmentation has not reached the beak when the hatchling, usually a premature hatchling, emerges," the boy smiled and crossed his arms in front of him. Nosedive sat up straight in his chair then stood ruffling the boy's hair smiling and chuckling. 

"You're gonna be a fine doctor soon, and its about time we get one, don't have many left that aren't dead or imprisoned," said Nosedive as he headed for the door. "Goodnight Lysander, I'm proud of you."

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Lysander ran a hand through his light brown hair trying to force the memories out of his mind. He looked at his sister who was silently crying her back facing towards him. He walked over to her and set his hand on her shoulder squeezing it trying to comfort her. 

"We're gonna get him back Angel, he saved our lives once, and now we're gonna save his, we're gonna get him back." Angel's shoulders stopped quivering and she lifted her head and stared at the wall in front of her where there hung a picture of when Lysander had received his doctorate at the tender age of 16 a year and a half ago, Nosedive had been as proud as any father would be of their own son. That had been one of the happiest days of Lysander's life.

"I hope you're right Lysander," she turned her gaze from the picture and looked at him her silver eyes piercing his blue, "I hope by the stars that you're right." 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Dragaunas smiled as he watched several avians put his new dream together piece by piece. He had made the blueprints for this weapon while still on Earth but had never had the chance to create it. Now, with Tanarius's help, he was able to build this weapon of deadly proportions, which he hoped would be the end of Wildwing Flashblade forever. He snarled as he heard a loud clang as one of the cursed ducks dropped a vital part to his creation. "You useless sack of bones and feathers one more slip up and that's the end of you," he growled at the young duck who cringed in fear as she reached for the dropped metal. He turned his back to the workers and slinked into the corridor walking at a heated pace, he only slowed when he reached his destination of the control room. Lord Tanarius was perched near the main computer typing away and reading over several reports many of which Dragaunas had written himself. As Dragaunas walked forward the Overlord must of heard his approach because he turned and smiled. 

"Aw, Dragaunas, how is production on your project?"

"It goes well, my lord," answered the red saurian as he bowed slightly. Tanarius smiled and gave Dragaunas some of the papers he had been shifting through his smile turning sinister. 

"Look, because of your efforts the attacks have topped and we are well on the way to unblocking the slave trade routes," his eyes turned a strange shade of green and smoke billowed from his nostrils, his smile widened as he continued, "This means that I can finally execute that Mallard Flashblade, I have scheduled it to be held in three days, three days and then I will be rid of that pest forever!" Dragaunas couldn't suppress the laughter that was building in his throat any longer and soon the laughter of both him and Tanarius echoed through the lifeless halls. Down into the dungeons it echoed and a blond avian with piercing blue eyes lifted his head as the horrid laughter consumed all his thoughts.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Wildwing stared out over the group in front of him and he could feel the tension in the room. He rubbed a hand down his beak and stepped forward his eyes focusing on the floor for a slight moment. "We have received more information from our inside source, it regards Nosedive's execution date," Wildwing paused moving his eyes over each person in the room. "They have scheduled it for tomorrow, the time was not determined which means we are moving out tonight. We will be leaving in eight hours, you no your jobs I suggest you prepare yourselves and maybe get some rest as well, I will see you all in the hangar at Aerowing 17 in eight hours." With this said he left the office in hopes of maybe getting a couple hours of sleep before getting to work. As he walked down the halls he finally found himself reflecting on the past couple of weeks.  The regulation of this group of rouges, soldiers, and civilians had amazed him, and it made him prouder that his baby brother was responsible for it. He ducked into his room and removed the mask from his face placing it in the small hidden compartment below his bunk. He slowly spread out on his bunk and placed an arm lazily over his eyes blowing all of the air out of his lungs before settling into a nice relaxing rhythm.    

~~*~~*~~*~~

Tanya wiped a small dibble of sweat from her forehead as she continued her inspection on the weapons and vehicles. Wildwing wanted her to make sure that nothing went wrong, the last thing they needed was a technology glitch in the heat of battle. She quietly picked through several puck rifles before she sat back and once again wiped her arm across her face. Everything had to be perfect; she couldn't allow any room for technical errors. The technology was sadly outdated and she was amazed at the amount of weapons, armaments, and vehicles the army had managed to scrounge up. Tanya glanced at the clock after running her final weapons test and noted the time; she had three hours left till they departed.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Mallory, Grin, and Duke finished suiting up and headed towards hangar watching as three or four special op soldiers ran past and into the awaiting Aerowing. They noticed Wildwing was already at the planes side cargo door checking over a list with Lysander. The teen looked ragged and exhausted, Mallory felt nervous about allowing him to come along but realized he was a necessity. Wildwing looked up as the remainder of his team arrived and nodded at them as they entered the Aerowing where they greeted Tanya and Angel, both already buckled in place. Soon the engines were ignited and Lysander and Wildwing entered the aircraft, the hatch closing soundly behind them. Wildwing turned to face the occupants holding on the backs of the pilots' chairs as the Aerowing lifted into the air. "We are expected to arrive at Tanarius's command tower shortly before Dawn. We will enter through the east side, you know your assignments, A team will go to the prison where the civilians are held, B team will had down to the lower dungeons and retrieve Commander Flashblade, and finally C team will head to the command chamber where they will confront Tanarius. Keep all casualties to a minimum, and good luck." With that said   
Wildwing collapsed into his seated and buckled the belts around his torso feeling drained and anxious as he watched the stars twinkling through the windshield of the speeding Aerowing.

**SVX: Oh my God! That was a short chapter and it has been forever and I apologize! I have just recently crawled out of a major depression that halted all writing projects for the past two months. I am better now though and will hopefully have more updates with less time in between. Thanx to all those who are sticking with me and reviewing!**


End file.
